Black Wings
by Moshi-Mo
Summary: (AU)In a world where the law is 'kill or be killed', a group of conspirators plan to overrun the human race with the unknown help of a single woman. Can a locked past be the key to the salvation of not only herself, but the one she has come to value most?
1. Go To Hell

My first in dark/angsty fics. Hope you like! Oh! Soon to come, a small one-shot on the Inu gang taking part in a certain "controversial" television show! . Stay tuned for details =D

Anywhozerz, let's get this party started! .;;

.

.

****

Black Wings

.

.

Chapter 1: Go To Hell

.

.

"Make sure you lock up afterwards. I don't want any screw ups, got that?"

A rough man of his late forties instructed a security guard residing in the office outside his house. His hair was mainly black, a few silver wisps peeking through here and there. Eyes were empty, cold, lacking all depth and warmth entirely as they pierced the weary guards'.

The guard shook his head in a silent accord, as the man rolled up his window. Shifting this clutch into drive, he revved his engine slightly as the black SUV rolled forward through the temporarily open gates.

He adjusted his rear view mirror, looking back to see the gates close with a creak of protest. He refocused his eyes on the road, as his hands turned the wheel, veering the vehicle to the left and up a slight hill to his driveway.

.

.

Crouching low in the brush, she watched with a secretive gaze, the conversation between the guard and the job. She followed his vehicle with her eyes, as it drove through the front gates, them closing behind it.

When they shut entirely, she slowly rose off the ground to her knees and forearms. Peeling her eyes away from the road, she reached back and fingered the knife hidden in a leg compartment. Her brown eyes peeked over the top of the black fabric, as she rose to a crouch.

Trekking along behind the safe cover of the bush, she slowly made her way to the guard's hut as close she could without loving the safety of cover. The two guards were talking about something, she could really care less, as their eyes occasionally took turns gazing at the small television set.

She glanced to either side of the road quickly, before lowering and making a swift dash, closing the distance between her and the small building. She flattened her back to it, as she crouched down below the windows. Sliding along the wall, she carefully rounded the corner, every few seconds looking around for signs of more security.

She made her way to the door, and peeked in through the small keyhole. The small beam of light illuminated her eye, as she looked down temporarily, removing a small, round object from her belt pocket. She secured the cloth around her mouth, as she positioned herself into a staggered stance.

Flinging open the door, she ignored the loud string of curses from the guards as they reached for their guns. She pulled the pin, and set the object fly, a trail of dark gas following it. It landed in the middle of the room, and the gas soon filled the small hut. The guards, try as they could, inhaled the gas, and she watched as they became light headed, and eventually hit the floor.

She opened the door, only enough to let the hut air out, as she dragged the bodies under the control panels, hiding them from normal view. Letting out a breath of air, she removed the cloth fom her face as the hut finished clearing. Pushing back the black hood, she revealed long waves of ebony hair, pulled together neatly to the side in a small braid. Her bangs and a few stray pieces fell in her face, as she concentrated on the task ahead.

Leaning over the system keyboard, she began typing at an incredibly fast rate, her eyes focused on the monitor. A few minutes later, a small click was heard, as the gates were unlocked manually, without triggering the opening mechanism. She erased her work from the screen, and left the hut via the door, closing it silently behind her.

She glided silently up to the gate, her gloved fingers tracing its outline delicately. After a few minute's deliberation, she gently pressed on a single spot, and used it to open the gate, resulting in the refrain of squeaking she had heard before. Closing the gate with the same method, she turned and scanned the area for any signs of threats. Seeing everything to her approval, she carefully made a light jog towards the house on the small hill.

She slid up to the walls, as she took a pair of modified glasses out of another compartment. Sliding them on, she switched to infrared, scanning the area for guards and lasers, before changing to night mode. She referred quickly to her mental map, as she traced the path around the house, coming to stop under a window a couple stories up.

She grabbed a small gun from her left holster, and took a few steps back. Aiming carefully, she fired a hook at the roof, a small but sturdy line of wire following. The hook disappeared over the edge, and she gave a few hard tugs to make sure it was stable. She disconnected the wire, and looped it around the ring on her belt. Securing it with a special knot, she pulled on the knot as well, before walking up to the wall. She lifted one foot at a time, pressing a button on her shoes, triggering metal spikes to rise out from the bottom.

She placed her fingers in a space between the brick, as she started her long ascend to the top. As as she neared the window, she steered to the side a bit, allowing her to gain a better view to the room within. Peeking her head over, barely visible, she noted with relief that the room was empty. Pulling herself onto the sill, she removed a sharp knife. Using the guide attached to it, she traced a large circle into the class, before taking a suction cup and pressing it firmly. Giving a few pulls, the glass slid out into her arms without so much as a sound.

She placed it down beside her, as she climbed in the window, unhooking her safe line. Once she was through, she picked up the glass circle and re-inserted it into its spot in the window. Satisfied with her work, she slowly crossed the room to the door. Flipping on her X-ray mode, she found a single guard pacing the hall. She timed his movements, as she waited for him to pass her.

She watched as he moved across the floor, his shoes squeaking slightly under the pressure. She held her breath, as she grasped the handle and silently turned it. Easing the door open, she watched as the guard walked unknowingly a few steps infront of her. Pulling out her knife, she fingered it as she silently and swiftly approached the guard.

She placed her left hand over his mouth, effectively silencing any screams or yells for alarms, as she swiftly brought her right hand to his head. Turning the blade, she made a clean cut across his throat, and she let go of his body as his hands went feebly to his neck, unable to make sound.

He hit the ground with a dull thud, lifeless, and she pocketed her knife within easy reach. Picking him up under his shoulders, she dragged him into the shadows, before continuing to slide down the hall.

She encountered several more guards on the way, each one ending in the mainly same result. Crouching along the wall, she neared the door she had set out to find. She opened it silently, closing it abruptly behind her. She backed into the corner of the wall, as the fingers on her left hand silently skimmed the handle of a small pocket knife. Her right hand rested lightly on the holster of her gun, as she watched the room in silence.

A door at the far end of the room opened with a click, accompanied by the sound of a flushing toilet. The man in question made his way across the floor, yawning as he brought one hand to his eye. She removed her gun from its holster swiftly, as she reared the end into the air. Running up behind him she brought the end down on the back of his head in one fluid motion, and he fell to the floor beneath her.

She rolled him over onto his back with her foot, as he groaned in pain. His head rolled dully on the floor, as he slowly opened his eyes. They widened in realization, as she held the gun aimed at his head.

"P-Please," he stuttered, "Don't kill me. I'll give you money! Lots of money! All the riches you ever wanted, and more!"

He continued to ramble on, but she only shook her head in the negative, as she pulled back the lever, resounding in a loud click as the gun loaded. The man froze in terror, but seemed to regain some ounce of confidence and guts as his eyes narrowed.

"You bitch," he hissed, "One day you'll get yours, and when you do, I'll be laughing at you, with God as my witness."

She smiled bitterly, as she cocked her head to one side, her finger squeezing the trigger slightly.

"Go to hell," he spat.

She pulled the trigger, effectively silencing any further comments, as the bullet embedded itself deep into his head, in the middle of his forehead. She smiled sadly, as she lowered the weapon to her side, the sound of footsteps and yells vaguely echoing in the background. A river of blood flowed from the wound, as his eyes remained open, yet unseeing.

"I've already been there," she whispered, more to herself than anyone. She turned and made for the solitary window. The shouts of the guards became more frequent and loud, as they closed in on the room around her. She lowered her head, as she opened the window, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"And I ain't going back."

.

.

Oooohh! Chapter 1 _ish_ done!

lol...so...guess what....SCHOOL'S OUT!!! w00t w00t! I officially have reign over my computer again! My poor, poor baby...neglected for so long...sob

Anywhozerz, thanks to everyone who supported me through this long and stressful

(( ))

hiatus! As promised, updates for all are on the way, as well as two one-shots in the making, one done and to be posted soon if not already up, and the other soon to follow.

Possible delays on the chapters of Shades of Gray, and Scars That Won't Fade. STWF already is about two thirds done I think...i'm just having a severe case of mental block on both..

Anyway, thanks again to all who've reviewed and been so supporting, etc. etc. u guys noe the rest, I say it all the time

Luv yaz! .

Moshi


	2. Unwanted Memories

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so touched sniff.......bawl!!!

meq: Thanks so much! Hehe..yes, since school is now out, and my annoying brother is free to terrorize the neighborhood, I shall be updating a lot sooner!

Sarcasm Girl8: Aww! Thanks so much! It's because of you guys I write...otherwise I would be left to day dream by myself..sigh...=)

nightmare keeper: Thanks! I'm goin' for that "punk ass/dark/mysterious" approach..hopefully I can accomplish it..I'm usually hyper and perky so it's kinda OOC for me, but hey! Even I have my days!

Thanks to all! Oh, and btw, the Jerry Springer is a one-shot! Check out http:www.brainsluice.com

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please, review!

(P.p.s., I don't mind flames so long as they aren't too...uh..._brutal_...constructive criticism greatly welcomed! Arigatou Gozaimasu!)

.

.

****

Black Wings

.

.

Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories

.

.

She hissed as she bandaged her arm tightly. A small puddle of blood worked its way through the first layer of cloth, only to be covered by another as continued to wind the bandage. She sighed as she fought down the pain. Her escape hadn't exactly gone as well as she had hoped.

.

.

She looked around quickly for an escape route as the footsteps reached the other side of the door. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her secure line at the other site. No way to access it now, she was stuck in an open window, with most likely big men and big guns coming in any second.

Her eyes shot around, as they came to rest on a tree a few feet below. She stood, and with a push, leapt into the air, arms spread out as she flew towards the tree. Behind her, sounds of the door being bust down and men running across the floor echoed. A few shouts were heard as they discovered the dead body.

She was almost there...almost there! She extended her arms, as she neared the branches. A sharp pain suddenly shot through her left arm, and she cried in pain. Flying into the leaves of the tree, her right arm flailed widly as she grabbed for nearby branches to break her fall. She caught one, and winced, swinging so as to lessen the impact on her shoulder.

She inspected her limp arm, as a sickening warmth flooded down her forearm. She winced, as she looked to the ground about forty feet below. She swung her feet back and forth, before releasing the branch and using her momentum to propel herself forward.

She let herself fall about half the distance, before grabbing another branch again. Looking at the ground below, she carefully calculated her distance and approach, never forgetting her time was limited.

Releasing the branch, she fell towards the ground and landed on her feet, quickly rolling into a ball to reduce the impact. Cradling her wounded arm she ran for the front gates, and to freedom.

.

.

She lowered her head and breathed deep as she rose from her makeshift bed. Walking out her bedroom, she headed down the hall and to the small kitchen in her one-room apartment. Reaching up over the sink with her good arm, she grabbed some painkillers. Taking a cup out of the cupboard, she let the water run for about a minute, before dipping it under. Swallowing the pills, she placed the cup on the counter and headed back to her bedroom.

Lying down on her bed, she tried to find a comfortable position. She settled for flat on her back, as her head rolled to the side lazily. The electric clock showed quarter to one. Joy. She was scheduled for an early appointment with the head tomorrow, and had really looked forward to some sleep. After a job like last night's, she could really afford to have a vacation.

Sighing once more, she closed her eyes, as sleep slowly claimed her.

.

.

She glanced at her wristwatch. She was ten minutes early. Beginning her climb up the vast amount of steps, she headed for the office. Reaching the top, she strode determingly to the front doors, and opened them, walking into the lobby and towards the gold elevators.

The giant office building, known as just another business location to others, was also the headquarters of her occupation. Where people came to solve "problems". A few times the cops had busted in, receiving an "anonymous" tip, but each time they had found nothing, thanks to their extensive computer systems and hidden files.

The small ding of the elevator signaled her arrival at the top floor. She straightened, as she adjusted her coat a bit. Walking out the front doors, she made a left turn, another left, and finally a right, as she reached a small door with glass windows. Turning the knob, she entered, to a much bigger room with elegant furnishings, paintings and plant life.

A woman sat behind the solid oak desk off to the side. She had black hair, usually up in a small ponytail. She couldn't really say she liked her. Se always seemed to formal for her taste. When she would don an expensive dress, or nice business suit, she would personally show up in either jeans or track pants and a shirt.

She walked past her, towards the giant wooden doors, behind of which her boss resided. She ignored her forced hello, and sneeres, as she opened the doors, and enetered the room.

The leather chair her boss sat in was facing away from her. She looked out the glass windows at the far end. She had always loved them. They were so big, it was basically a glass wall, and the skyline glittered beautifully in the night and evening sky. How she would love to have such a view from her own shabby apartment.

He turned to her in his chair, and a smale smile crossed his face. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did, crossing the floor and filling the space between them, resting in a similar leather chair.

"Higurashi," he said with a smile, as he crossed his hands on his desk.

"Cut to the chase, I'm busy," she said icily. She really wasn't in the mood for any of his suck-ups.

He looked a bit shocked, but soon smiled again, as he sat back and relaxed slightly. "I've got another job for you," he said, and gauged her reaction.

"What the hell!"

"Before you start refusing, I think you should listen to the description-"

"Why can't you send Koga, or Kagura? Jesus Christ, I almost lost my goddamn arm on that last one, which, by the way, is still in a large amount of pain. You told me they had minimal security who couldn't hit the floor with a hat. Bullshit!"

"I think you might be interested in this job, which is why I chose you specifically. Please, just hear me out."

She huffed and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms as she scowled slightly.

He pulled out a tan folder, and threw it down infront of her on the desk. She leaned forward and picked it up, opening it and examining its contents. No different than before, background information, locations, daily routine. Same stuff as always. She didn't realize she had been blocking out his voice, until he coughed and spoke a bit louder.

"-So you see, I think you'll be able to handle him." He finished, as he watched her movements.

She sighed and closed the folder, removing a picture of the target first. She held it in her lap and frowned slightly. Something about him...she remembered, she could've sworn she'd seen him before. She studied the picture carefully, taking in every inch of detail. Amber eyes, silver hair...handsome face...

She mentally slapped herself. Continuing on...

"So why exactly do you think I'd be interested in this particular job?"

"Because," he started, his voice low, "He's the one who killed your family."

.

.

Revving the engine, she sped out of the parking lot, the folder secure in the bag on her back. Her mind was racing, but not nearly as fast as her heart. She forced down the traumatic memories, as she raced through a green light. She turned abruptly, before heading down a side street. She forced herself to focuse on getting home safely, as she swerved through a red light, barely missing other cars, resulting in horns blaring and some people yelling strings of curses at her.

The wind blew her hair around, seeing as it was down instead of in its usual braid. She gripped the handles tightly, as she increased the speed, dodging in and out of cars. She made a sharp right, and went down the street leading to her apartment. Nearing the underground parking, she stopped as the motion senser picked up her prescence and the old garage door opened. She drove in, and went down three levels, before finding her parking space and pulling in, turning off the engine, and propping the bike up on it's kickstand.

She headed wearily for the elevator, and punched in her apartment level, standing in silence as it slowly made its way up. It stopped, and she walked out, heading for her front door, and unlocking it as she stepped in, closed it, and locked it once more. Throwing the keys on the table, she blew out her bangs as she flopped down on her couch, mindful of her arm.

She closed her eyes and frowned as she processed the new information. It made enough sense...She remembered those eyes, those piercing eyes. His silver hair the only sign of his prescence in the moon's light. It had to be him.

'Bastard,' she thought, _'I'll make you pay for what you did.'_

.

.

That night, her sleep was restless. Tossing and turning, her head filled with unwanted images, as memories from a time long ago filled her mind like they were yesterday.

.

.

Yawning, she grabbed her teddy, his head resting in the crook of her elbow. She went into the bathroom, and pulled up the stool, standing on her tippy-toes. Grabbing a paper cup, she turned on the water, and took a sip.

A crash downstairs startled her, and she dropped her cup onto the floor, spilling water. Bending down, she took the hand towel and tried to clean it up, her bear swaying with her movements. She heard footsteps behind her, as her mother came in. She turned around and smiled a toothy grin, but soon became a bit upset as her mother picked her up and ran with her quickly down the hall.

'Mommy, mommy,' she asked, 'where are we going?'

'Shh, darling, be still,' her mother said, as they continued to run down the hall. More crashes were heard from downstairs and she became frightened.

'Mommy, where's daddy?'

Her mother didn't answer, as she pushed open the door to her bedroom, and closed it behind her. Cradling her child in her arms, she held back tears. She kissed her head, as she gently laid her in the closet.

'Mommy, what's happening?' she asked, trying to be a big girl and not cry.

'Shh, baby, it'll be fine. Whatever you do, don't make a sound.' her mother stroked her hair lovingly. 'Me and daddy love you, forever.' she said with a sad smile, as she closed the closet door.

'I love you and daddy too, mommy!' she called to the door, then became quiet. A loud bang went off, and she curled in fear, pressing her hands against her ears, as she held her teddy to her chest with her knees. She wanted to help her mommy and daddy, she wanted to help...

A loud thump came outside her mother's room, and she pushed the closet door open. The bedroom door was now open, and her father lie in the doorway. She watched and waited for him to move, but he never did. Her eyes widened as a pool of red liquid started to seep out from underneath him as tears came to her eyes.

She gasped as her mother flew through the door onto the bed. She saw only the end of the bed and her mother's feet through the small opening of the door. Then she saw him. His silver hair flowed behind him, too gracefully for someone so evil, his eyes and ungodly amber. She watched as he walked up to the bed, and held up a gun, pointing to an object unknown to her sight.

She covered her mouth with her hand, as he fired. Then again. And again. Her mother's legs swung madly, and she cried as hot tears slid down her face. He never stopped firing. Drops of water spilled onto her teddy's head, as she curled into a ball.

'Mommy...' she thought, as she cried some more. She let out a silent sob, and the man turned to her hidden location. She gasped in fear, as she squirmed backwards against the wall. He walked to where she was and flung open the closet door. His mouth and nose were hidden behind a mask, and she cried some more as his eyes locked with hers.

He raised the gun and pointed it at her, as she looked up into the barrel. She couldn't stand it anymore, the pain and sorrow overcoming and filling her small body. He squeezed the trigger lightly. She cried out, as she flung her hands out infront of her, tears streaking down her face.

"NO MORE!!"

Her bear dropped off to the side, head bobbing slightly as it came to rest on the ground in a deadly silence.

.

.

"NO MORE!!!"

She shot up in bed, her forehead damp with sweat. Her breathing came uneven and ragged, and she forced herself to calm down as she grasped her shirt over where her heart would be. A small drop of liquid landed on her hand, and she looked up in surprise. Lifting a shaking hand to her cheek, she brushed away the tear that had slowly made its way down her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

She slowly lay back down, as she rolled onto her side. The digital clock flashed "12:01". She frowned. There had been a power outage? Presumably right before, or as she woke up...

She shrugged it off lightly, as she forced herself to calm down. She'd reset it later, she thought. Her mind drifted off to the man in the folder. Her dream had brought back shocking parts of her past that she had never hoped to remember.

"Damn him," she cursed to the night, "I sware on the graves of my mother and father, I will kill him."

.

.

Another chappie done!

Please let me know what you think, R&R, etc. etc., thanks again to all

Luv yaz!

Moshi

(P.s. another chapter to come soon!)

(P.p.s., SCHOOL'S OUT MAN! w00t w00t! XD)


End file.
